The present invention relates to color image reading and recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a color recording method using a color image reading and recording apparatus for optically scanning a color original, separating a same picture element into red, green and blue colors, and converting these colors to deliver outputs.
Generally in reading a color original, as the means of separating into red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors, there are roughly two methods: the method of using various filters, that is, the method of passing the light reflected from the original into filters to pick up information of only specific wavelength regions so as to separate the original into colors, or the method of using plural light sources having different emission spectra as the light source to illuminate the original and separating the information into colors by sequentially driving them to light up.
In the conventional color copiers using the above methods, however, only a full color copy can be presented. Thus, when images for each individual color separation are needed in a printing shop or the like, the data of each individual color separation must be obtained from a black image, and then the image of each color must be determined by using a computer, which is complicated work.